Show No Mercy: The 69th Hunger Games
by the victor of panem
Summary: As an 11 year old academy cadet, Julian Malone was taught it was honorable to give your life to the Capitol. It took Julian 16 days in a desert arena, the murder of 8 kids, and another Rebellion to prove that was all B.S. But by then, it was all to late! Disclaimer, I don't own the Hunger Games. Rated T for strong language and violence
1. Prologue

There I sit. The obstructive screams and hollering makes it impossible to even hear my thoughts. It's the choosing ceremony for the 69th annual Hunger Games. Tonight we will find out who's going into the deathmatch this year and I'm proud to say I'll be one of them.

I sit in the eighteens section, with the other Academy children of my age. Other than Garnet, Travis, or myself, I don't see anyone else who deserves a shot. I can't get over how boisterous it is in the usually barren auditorium. I sit in the first row observing everything, from the Snakes skin shoes Travis is wearing to the two girls making out in the sixteen section. The sound dies down as the Headmaster nears the part everyone's been waiting for.

"I'm proud to announce that District one has had an abundance of victors this decade, and it would be more than impressive if we add one more!" The crowd screams in admiration and lust for victory.

"But now to the part we've all been waiting for! We will choose who will represent District One in the 69th Hunger Games! But remember, if the odds are in our favor, only one tribute will meet their demise. The winner shall be remembered for overcoming the odds, but the fallen tribute's name will be added to the wall of martyrs. There and forever more shall the fallen tribute will be remembered for their courage and sacrifice!" The crowd goes wild. The headmaster signals us to be quiet before he continues. It's weird in District One, they name the tributes for a certain game a month before reaping it's Headmasters strategy for making his tributes prepared. This decade it proved successful.

"Now for our girl, Emily Hills!" We stand up and applaud her. She's been a close friend of mine since I've started school. Unless the choosing is rigged I'm going to the games with her.

"Now for the boys. Through close examination and vigorous studying and debating with the fellow victors. We unfortunately have a draw!"

I stand up in disgust and surprise "Well who the hell is it!"

He sneers as I sit back down. "Garnet St. James, Julian Malone, Travis Grey, and Chandler Trip!"

Travis looks at me with big shocked eyes, "What in Panem?"

I smirk "We're bout to find out." Garnet stretches and gives us all uneasy stares.

The headmaster finishes up his speech. "You all have proved yourselves in the various trials, tests, and assessments. And we couldn't make a decision."

Chandler gives Headmaster an annoyed glare "Why me, ugh?"

"May the best man make it to the reaping stage first" I shrug and sit back down feeling as if I'm a victor already.

"Remember, Go to the dining hall for the feast. The staff down at culinary prepared some old school comfort food. You've been dismissed!"

The anthem plays as I rush to the Dining hall. The other potential tributes have already received their meals and are eating at the reserved table. The caterers were eager to serve me their delicious cuisine. I'm served steak and rice, with a yeast roll. I take a seat beside Travis and dig in.

Travis gives a leering smile to Garnet. "You're not volunteering this year ok!"

"And if I don't" Garnet barks.

Travis leans over the table and stabs his finger into Garnet's cheek. "I'm warning you! Matter fact I'm warning all of you! This is my year and I'll end each and every one of you to get to the games. Are we clear?"

Garnet stands swiftly. "I'm above your irrelevant advances. If you have a problem with me I'm not hard to find! And damn show some class Jeez!" He storms through the door with a thud.

Chandler stabs his steak knife into the table "I'm not volunteering! The only reason I went to this academy was to get a good look on my peacekeepers form and you must be talking to them. Hell, you don't even know if you're going to win and already threatening people!" he soon follows Garnet

"I guess you pissed him off," I blabber.

"Not now Julian, You how much this means to me. I don't have nothing to look forward to, but the games and I don't even know if I'll win that."

I understand what he means partially. His family owns a string of Jewelry stores and that seems very boring. But I don't understand what he means by having nothing to look forward to. He's one of the great families of District One. If that wasn't the case our parents would't have even arranged play dates between us when we were kids. Also he's from a wealthy family in District One, that adds points alone.

"Julian, for me could you refrain from volunteering?" I look into his eyes to see a desperate non brash Travis. To be honest I don't know what to do. If I don't volunteer I would be heavy into politics like my father and Travis will own several Jewelry shops. I got an amazing way to escape this. I'll just let Garnet beat him and run to the stage.

"I'll keep that in mind Travis." I stand to move, but he grab my wrist.

"Promise me that you'll refrain, please!" His grip tightens with every second I take to think.

My mouth answered before my mind did. "Man I promised Hale, not only that I need this! I've trained for years and I can't give this up. Lets just do what headmaster said. Get to the reaping stage first. I promise that I'll still support you if you make it to the stage.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I figured something like this will happen, when I finish with Garnet you're not going to want to!"

He heads back to the Auditorium. I stroll outside and stare into the stars thinking of purpose and guidance. You'd think I get more support from my parents, but they don't see the reason for me wanting to volunteer. My dad is probably up arranging meetings or doing other mayor stuff, while my mom is probably tired from dealing with obnoxious capitolites all day. I wish my parents were like Travis's at least. They didn't care for all the sports and training for the brutal Hunger Games, but they made it to every event I could think of. Mine usually told me they'll make the next one, but they aren't to bad I guess. I've never gone hungry and they were always there when I needed them, this I only want. I think of going back inside to change my mind when Emily walks over and whispers something that bounces my ego. "Travis doesn't want you to volunteer but he'll rather you than Tripp or St. James."

I give a small sigh of relief. "We don't have to worry about Chandler anymore. He said he doesn't want to volunteer. She smiles slightly and places a hand on my shoulder "If you and I go to the arena together can we make a pact to keep each other alive no matter wha-" I raise an eyebrow and interrupt.

"Isn't that what allies usually do?" I say.

She rolls her eyes and stares into the sky as well. "Like we should stay together the duration of the games so when there's only us left. We'll have a one more victor from One. I gaze at her, my eyes read disagreement, but not total dismissal.

"The other Career districts think of that too! And what tells you we'll be together that long?"

I sense her resentment but she still says something. "Like I said before we won't use each other. We'll keep each other alive and hope for the best outcome."

"But that will only make seeing each other die harder" I debate.

She shrugs and holds her head down. "I know, I Know! Every decision you make in the games could be life or death, especially the little things. But you'll eventually die just standing and waiting for something to happen!"

"Yes that's true" I say. "But when the twos and fours betray us you'll be wishing you would've listened to the conservative one!" She grits her teeth yet still remains passive "Lets talk more about this at my house tomorrow and tell your mother I said hey."

I make my way home shortly after our chat. On the southern areas of District One walking at night was seen as dangerous, due to all those muggers. But, On the northern area it was common. The streets still smelled of fresh pastry dishes and perfume of all kinds. It's literally breathtaking, the several shops and stores are just around closing hour and the hookers are posted on the corners looking for naive boys to seduce. When I was around 15 my friends scraped up enough money to invite some of the hookers to his kick-back. I got the flu and my friend Augustus got suspended from the academy for a week so he couldn't come either. I was angry at first but I then learned 3 kids got syphillis and was never so thankful to be sick. After a couple minutes of getting lost and backtracking I reach my neighborhood. When I reach my house I finger through my pocket hoping I didn't lose my key again and I'm absurdly proud when I find it.

I enter my fairly large home. Everything is pitch black but upstairs, probably my dad. I'm going to go tell him I made the cut and goodnight. If he's angry he shouldn't be. I spent several years training to become a tribute, so he shouldn't get angry when I'm finally acknowledged. He doesn't expect me and jumps as I enter his office. He takes off his reading glasses and starts blinking violently trying to return his vision. "Hey Julian how did the ceremony go?"

I stand with my chest poked out with pure ambition. "Headmaster Luxe chose me for the games."

My father tugs his beard "I'll have to speak to him about this!"

"No dad, please don't tell him to withdraw me!"

"No,no,No, son I wouldn't do that to you. It's more of a personal thing with your headmaster." I yawn and wonder what he means by personal if he isn't trying to screw me over with my eligibility. My father adds in, "It doesn't even matter if he withdrew you! It doesn't make it impossible to volunteer."

"But dad, there's no honor in that!"

He says one more thing about this before changing the subject. "There's no honor in killing kids period." My dad's pupils dart around as if he's wondering did he say anything treasonous. "Look son, I just want you to make the right choices. But I'm not going to say much. I lived my life, I'll be a hypocrite if I told you otherwise. I'm not a mentor, but I've been around many years and can pull some strings for some extra training before the reapings."

"Thanks dad and goodnight!"

He nods his head while grinning slightly "Likewise. Be up early to walk Mr. Oliver's dog tomorrow!"

I run to my room as if I didn't hear him and flop onto the bed. I have an Enobaria poster plastered on my wall and despite that intense District One and Two rivalry shown this decade, she's one of my favorites. and several other autobiographies of victors and different Hunger Games collectibles. I give a quick cough,snap, and clap to signal my T.V to turn on. I see Caesar Flickerman interviewing a young man no older than 22.

"People are interested to see your creativity and inner spunk in this years arena," Caesar shouts. The man gives a single nod of agreement "So Seneca what is your approach on these arenas?" The odds are not in my favor, new Gamemakers feel as if they have something to prove. By that they make an impossible arena and some outlier wins.

Seneca smiles "I won't spoil it, but this arena will be harsh!" The crowd gawk at the Head Gamemaker's remark. My stomach drops to my pelvis and my palms begin to sweat.

Caesar asks a final question "Will it be like the 59th?" Those were the most boring games I've ever seen. 17 people died in the first day and the victor wasn't much to brag about.

"Ohh not at all," says Seneca. "The arena's terrain will fit the kind of mutts that roam it. Also, when the games are over feel free to take a day off to this glorious arena."

That's all I wanted to know! But it's too many terrains that could be harsh and be a great tourist attractions. A desert, a city, rainforest, and a wooded area is all I can think of. I sleep that night having nightmares of each terrain.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is early, but what did you think of the characters so far?**

 **Thanks for reading and please review if you want!**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Reaping

The smell of burned meat wakes me. I barge through my door and race downstairs to the kitchen. There, my mother is desperately trying to beat the flames off of the stove. I stand behind her just observing the carnage.

"Ma, you gotta cut off the stove," I scream.

She scoffs and dumps the charred remains of bacon in the trashcan. "Damn it, this skillet was cheap... Shut up Julian, you can't give me any advice about cooking!"

"I could do better than this," I mumble.

 **"FIRE BERP BERP BERP FIRE!"**

Even though I'm 6 foot 1, I still need to jump to reach the smoke detector. With each hop more smoke fills my nose, until my third try, when I hit it and the alarm subsides. I scurry to the garbage can in my backyard, where my mother throws away the skillet and calls a maid to clean up the rest of the mess.

My eyes follow her closely as she's speaking to the maid, bribing her with money to work on her break. "Mom, what in all of Panem?!"

She switches her focus to me. "I was trying to do something special, since today's your last reaping day!"

"Mom, I'm coming home. I can ensure you!" The maid walks between us and recedes into the house.

"What makes you so sure? I lost my cousin to those games and I'd be damned if I lose you."

My mother has been doing this since the ceremony last month. I know I'm her only child and she doesn't want me to end up like her cousin, but I have to. This is my duty, ever since I could remember. Even if I die, I died for a reason. I will be remembered!

"Mom, I've trained all of those years, broke nearly every bone in my body, but when I'm chosen there's a problem?" She scowls and raises her hands.

"Julian Quartz Malone! Like I said countless times before, you're more than these games, more than just a reminder!"

Her words are very true. But this is a once in a lifetime thing. All I've ever wanted was the Games.

"Alright mom, anything else?"

She takes a grape off of a bush and eats it. "It's early enough, go to your cousin's house. Your Auntie Crystal has something for you." She turns away but walks slow enough that I can ask a final question.

"Ugh, _why_? I don't even have enough time, I have pre-reaping rituals!"

"Well make a new one!"

My blood boils and my face wrinkles as I march to my room. My father is probably at the Square already, rehearsing his reaping speech and greeting other people who are high up in District One society.

I freshen up, reach into my closet and browse for clothes. I pick a red polo shirt, some black dress slacks, and some dress shoes. The reaping is important and all, but I hate when people overdo it. Like a couple years back, Augustus came to the reaping in a tuxedo. He won, but come _on_.

I walk to the door and see a note.

 _Don't forget to drop by your cousin's house. I usually wouldn't make you take the wretched bus, but in today's case you need to. I'm on my way to the Justice Building now._

 _Love, Mom_

"That bitch!" She could've at least left me some money.

He lives in Emerald Vale. It's not too far from home. That's where most of everything is. Yes in Hedgewood we have those very expensive designer stores, but in Emerald, it's so much more. The only reason we live in Hedgewood is because of the mayor's family _has_ to stay there. I lived here for around 7 years. I'm actually from Woodwick. I'm glad we moved though, the small town has been ruined by drugs and gangs.

The walk to the bus stop was short, due to me sprinting most of the way. When I reach it, I see several beggars, food vendors, and people playing different instruments. The large bedazzled bus stops right in front of me; the gas smells of perfume.

"Bus fare please!" The bus driver holds her hand out. "Come on now, just because you're scheduled to volunteer doesn't mean everyone's gonna wait for you!"

I hand her the money and hop on the first seat. "Excuse me ma'am? Aren't the bus stations usually closed on reaping day?"

She gives a small sigh. "That's where we were headed. So many people want to go here and there last minute. It never hurts to bring in some extra money."

That's an odd nickname. "Nice to meet you too!" I bark back.

The bus goes to Fulcher's Street, and I hop off instantly. Mercury is mowing the front lawn when I arrive.

"Hey man, my mom said she's got something for you!" He screams over the loud engine.

I enter his home. The smell of roses is literally breathtaking. Aunt Crystal needs to stop buying that expensive, stinky perfume. Uncle Turqe is probably with my father. He's a council member and wishes his son did more with his life.

"Auntie, where are you?"

"In the kitchen! Come here quickly, I don't want to hold you up." I make my way to the kitchen and give her a side hug, due to her hands being in the dishwater.

"I thought you were supposed to get that dishwasher fixed?"

She gives a wide grin and splashes water in my direction, I quickly dodge causing it to splash against the tile wall. "Nice reflexes. Turque was supposed to call that guy." She howls with laughter.

"Thanks. Mom and Mercury said you have something for me!"

This is what I like about Aunt Crystal: she wasn't a lame adult. She knows what's trending and what's not. She's very cool.

Moments later, I ride with Aunt Crystal and Mercury to get to the reaping. It's in western Emerald Vale, and Mercury lives less than two blocks away. My aunt gives me a locket with a picture of my 14 year old academy class. Most people wouldn't think of it as much, but 2 of those kids died, and they happened to be very close friends. Because of that, this picture is one of the things I hold dearly.

We all scatter to our age pins. When they draw blood, I bite my lip before going to the eighteens section. Across from me is Travis, he stares through my soul with bloodshot eyes. Either he's been smoking or he's angry.

He smiles and cracks his knuckles, indicating that's what he's doing to do to me if I try to volunteer. I see Garnet turned towards Travis, doing several hand gestures. Travis huffs and continues to watch the video. I already know how I'm going to volunteer. Wait for them to start fighting, and then walk up slowly while they beat each other to a pulp; it won't show the Capitol anything, but I'll get to the stage!

When the video ends, my father announces all ten of our victors and the games they won. District Two has 11. After this year we will be tied, I can ensure it! While my father talks, his eyes dart around. He's most likely looking for me. Moments later, the escort takes the stage. Her skin is a sickening pick and her hair is in thick locks, that almost look like snakes.

"Ey Julian, she looks like a big-ass bottle of Quiterline!" The kid beside me whispers. I try my best not to burst out laughing. Quiterling is a pink substance people drink when they get sick. We sometimes use it to get drunk. He faces forward again and waits patiently for her to speak.

"I'm so honored to pick one brave boy and girl to journey to the Capitol!" As twisted it may seem, everyone starts to cheer. "For our girl..." I get butterflies in my stomach "Countess Dorian!" Her emotion doesn't change, because she knows someone is going to volunteer.

"I volunteer!" Emily sings. She jogs up to the stage in a white blouse, black skirt, and black shoes. I have a very good feeling her mother made her wear that. "Now for the boys! Opal Franc…."

"I volunteer!" scream Travis, Garnet, and I. But I don't move just yet. Travis tries to run first. For a second I think he's there, until Garnet spears him and pins him to the concrete floor. He tries to raise up, but Travis has his foot. That's my cue to go. I push my way through the crowd and lock eyes with Travis and Garnet. They immediately start to chase after me, but I'm too close. I leap onto the stage and give the crowd the brightest smile. Peacekeepers have to escort Travis and Garnet back to their pins.

"Now, what's your name boy?" yells the escort. I hold the microphone to my lips. "Julian Malone." I hand the microphone to Emily, and she says her name with great eagerness and determination.

We're escorted to the visiting rooms. "30 minutes!" Yells a peacekeeper.

Travis storms in and screams in fury, "You're gonna die first, pig! You selfish bastard!"

Garnet eases in and kicks dirt off his shoes. "Travis, your logic is screwed. Friend or not, you'd really think someone would refrain from volunteering just for you?"

He turns and faces Garnet "Piss off, before I ki..."

Mercury places a hand on Travis's shoulder. "He got here fair and square. Unless you're gonna support him, leave!"

Travis sighs and mumbles several threats and curses as he moseys out. Garnet smacks my shoulder "Good luck twat! You'll need it." I raise an eyebrow. He smacks the wall and leaves.

Mercury's shaggy orange hair rests on his eyebrows. He gives me a dumb, yet humorous grin. "I'm proud of you Jules. When you come back, we can do whatever the hell we want." I chuckle slightly. "I wish I could've continued training and see where I'd be now!" he sighs and sits down.

"Yeah, totally," I mutter. Mercury wanted to go to the 67th Games. He was just barely outshone by Augustus Braun. Mercury was seventeen then and knew next year would be better. A week before the ceremony, Mercury was sparring another eighteen and was hit in the head with club. It took him close to a year to recover. His parents are among some of the richest in our District, but they can't boost the recovery time of a skull injury.

He faces the wall and observes the paintings of Victors. "I'm wondering what I can do with my life. I'm from a good family, but I want more and need more..."

I smirk. "Yeah, it's very limited... You could model or something and be able to tour around?"

He sighs. "Very funny, I wish they would've taught us more in that Academy. I guess I'll move to Woodwick and look for work there."

"Why would you want to go there. There's nothing but gangs and violence?"

he smiles, "I thought you knew me better Jules! Giving speeches and working behind a computer is something I can't settle for"

My parents and his parents barge in. He changes the subject and talks about how he's so thankful for his family. Uncle Turque and Aunt crystal grapple me into a tight and warm hug.

"Nephew, do whatever you need to do, just come back!" I nod my head and stare at my mother, who has deceit in her eyes.

"I love you so much. I just wish you'd make better choices." My father glares at her.

"Citrine!" his voice cracks slightly "If he comes home battered up or in a wooden box, know this is what he wants and it would be hypocritical of us to say something. We lived our lives, let the boy live his!" Aunt Crystal waves at me walks out. She's followed by Mercury and Uncle Turque. She sneers,"I know Onyx, in some twisted way you're right! I just want you to see the bigger picture, son."

"I do, Mo-"

The Peacekeeper opens the door "Time's up!"

My mother hugs me along with my dad. My dad opens the door for my mother, but before he joins her he gives me a long hard gaze. I know what this look means.

 _You got this, Julian._


End file.
